Rescue Chase, Marshall, Jibanyan, Perry and Sunil and a Fight at the Opera
This is how Rescue Chase, Marshall, Jibanyan, Perry and Sunil and a Fight at the Opera goes in Paw Patrol in the Six Super Heroes Yo-Kai. and the others carried USApyon and his friends to save Marshall and the other in Mount Saint-michel Whisper: We're coming, my friends! USApyon: Put us down, put us down! Guys, Pete's gonna kill us! Rubble: Pete or no Pete. Our friends need saving. All for one and one for all. Remember? I know it's the most scary house of torture of all worlds but we're going in there. USApyon, Rocky, Pinky and Russell look so scared from that place and they began to hide Zuma: Wow, guys. Could this be the end of the six Yokai Heroes? Ryan F-Freeman appeared singing This is the End has played Ryan F-Freeman: (singing) This is the end~ This is the end~ That USApyon, Rocky, Russell and Pinky has left poor Marshall, Chase, Sunil, Perry and Jibanyan to drown (They let them drown) And Their friends trusted them, but they let them down (They let them down) We all berate them, because we hate them They are a traitors, vacillatosr, They're lousy second-raters They're a quizzly coupe en-sizzling They really should be russetated How they quivered, shaked & shivered (They're completely lilly-livered!) Mangy mallard! (They're cowards) Their destiny has soured, it's the end! And that make USApyon, Pinky, Rocky and Russell angry and they lost their Temper and they wreck Ryan's Instrument USApyon: We'll show you, Techno-organic guy! Ryan F-Freeman: That way, Tigers. They saw Friends going to Mount Saint-michel and they know they need their help Russell: Wait for us! Pinky: Oh, and... Thanks for the song. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome. I'll see you when I have a team and join your team. They went off with them Terry & Peter: Pinky! Rubble, Zuma and Robodog: Rocky! Vinnie: Russell! Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper: USApyon! USApyon: C'mon! They went off to save them from drowning Whisper: We're coming, my friends! Meanwhile They are drowning and they can't hold their breath and then their friends saw them USApyon: Marshall? Perry? Sunil? Whisper: Chase? Jibanyan? Then they are awakened Marshall: Guys? Pete told us you were goner. Whisper: Aw, that's nice. We ain't- Whoa! Going nowhere without you, guys. USApyon: Hey! Marshall: Aw, guys! You came back! Russell: Aw... Of course we did. Zuma: We won't let you down, Marshall. USApyon: Come on, we got to save the King and Blizzaria! Don't you remember, All for one... Whisper: Yeah! Chase: Aw, guys. We're not even real Yokai Heroes. Zuma: Not real Yokai Heroes? Who says so? Rubble: Listen, Rocky and his friends are such fraidy cats. Rocky: Hey! Komasan: And you four are little guys and we might not be smart. Pinky: And we can do anything. Whisper: And not Pete. Komajiro: Or nobody else can stop us! Marshall: Yokai Heroes, we got a King and a Yokai to rescue. They went off to the Hollow Incorporation with their Vehicles, they buy in the Yo-Kai World Marshall: Come on, my friends! Whisper: Come on, everyone! USApyon: We're right behind you, Dani! Meanwhile King Enma and the Girls made to the Yopple Incorporation and they been ambush from the Keima and Pete Keima 1: King Enma. Keima 2: Your Majesty. Enma: Pete? Skye: What are you doing? Pete: Bonjourey, King Enma and friends. Blizzaria: W-W-Where are my bodyguards? Pete: Ha-ha! I'll be your bodyguard tonight, Ex-King Enma. Enma: This is an Outrage! Pete: No. It's my plan to steal the Throne. Keima: Uhh. Does this Crown makes my nose look big? Skye: Ah! The Keima grab them Pete: You know what to do? Keima 1 and 2: Right away,Master! They put them in a Chest Meanwhile Our Heroes are going to the Yopple Incorporation Zuma: Look! There it is! Back to Pete Pete: OK, Keima. Do your stuff. The Keima dress up as King Enma Keima: Ahem. He use an Air Horn to get evey Yokai's attention Enma: Attention, my fellow Yo-kai. Due to the difficulties, the things are too much for a chap like myself. So, I am here to pronounce your new ruler of the Yo-kai, King PETE! Every Yokai look shock Pete: Ha-ha! I did it, Mommy! I'm king of all Yokai! I feel like eating a chocolate bar. Now, on with the show! They clap their Hands and Ryan F-Freeman appeared as a Musician Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, my friends. It's me! Then the Stage has begin Yo-Kai: Back to our Heroes They made it here and they park, thier Vehicles at the Parking Lot and went to Yopple Incorporation Back at the Stage The Keima is gonna escape and then Robo-Dog stop them Marshall: Good job, Robo-Dog. Find the King and the Blizzaria! Robo-Dog looks Angry Sunil: Did you find them? He pointed at the Chest Chase: There they are. In the Chest Blizzaria: Our brave Yokai Heroes Back to our Heroes have come to Rescue us. Chase: Don't worry, Blizzaria. We'll save you! Ok, you two. Drop the King! Keima: With Pleasure! They drop the Chest And it make Enma and Girls dizzy and they began to fight, them they're fighting in front of all the Yokai Yo-Kai (Gasp) Singer: The Yo-Kai Girls just scream and run and the Keima wake Pete up Pete: Huh? Wha...what? What the Sam hill? The King! Uh... Do something! Keima: Sir. Yes. Sir. Singer: Marshall: How dare you and trying to kidnap the Kings and our friends? Nobody walks away with them, while we were on the job! They they saw the Keima carried the Chest Whisper: Hey! The Keima is walking away with the King! Chase: Let's get him! Keima: (Scream) They carried the chest away from the Keima and they went upstair Singer: Then they drop the Chest Chase: Blizzaria! He, Marshall, Perry, Jibanyan and Sunil went down Stair to save them and they got hit from the Chest Pete: She's getting away! Singer: All: Ouch! Then their friends has fell down to the Underground Pete: Thirteen down. Five to go. Chase and his friends are trying to open the Chest Chase: I....almost got it. Blizzaria: Oh, no! Look out! Jibanyan: What? Pete: Looks like is you and me, kids. Mano or Yokai mano. Then Ryan F-Freeman change the Music Sheets and began to play and our Heroes began to fight Pete Pete: Ha ha! Ho ho! Ha Ha! Then they got his weapon away All: Ha ha! Pete: Ho ho! He grab his weapons All: Uh-oh! Then he punch them Chase: Huh? Uh... Pete: It's over, Chase. And you're alone and now with you and your friends out of the way, getting rid of the King crown and his Yokai friends will be easy as pie. Then they saw their friends Marshall: Huh? Wanna Bet? Pete: That's a Sucker Bet. Rocky: Yeah! Youre the Sucker! He hit his crown Chase: Ready, Everyone? All: All for one and One for all! Pete: Uh-oh. USApyon: How's this for a coward, dani? He poke his eye Pete: Ow! Whisper: How's this for an idiot, whissu? Chase: And I may be small, Pete, but I got few friends that makes me 10 feet tall. Pete: Aw, nuts. They fight him then Chase cuts Pete's peg leg Chase: Timber! Pete: I hate a Happy ending. Minutes later Everything in the Yokai World has been restored for our Heroes, Skye kiss Pinky the Chihuahua Blizzaria: Skye. Are you kissing a Cyborg Yokai? Skye: Ha ha ha... I really love him. Blizzaria: Ah.... I really love Chase. To be Continued Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts